helloprojectfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
℃-ute
℃-ute (キュート), était un groupe féminin de J-pop du Hello! Project, actif de 2005 à 2017, composé d'idoles japonaises du Hello! Project Kids tout comme son groupe-sœur Berryz Koubou. °C-ute est formé en 2005 avec les Hello! Project Kids qui n'ont pas été sélectionnées pour faire partie de Berryz Koubou. Le groupe est initialement composé de sept membres, jusqu'en janvier 2006 lorsque Tsunku décide d'ajouter Arihara Kanna des Hello! Project Egg comme huitième membre. Le groupe débute sur un label indépendant en mai 2006 avec le single Massara Blue Jeans, seulement offert aux spectateurs lors de concerts du Hello! Project. °C-ute fait son début sur un label majeur en 2007, remportant le Japan Record Award pour le meilleur nouvel artiste de l'année. En 2008, le groupe a été nommé au Grand Prix des Japan Record Awards, sa chanson étant choisie comme une des meilleures chansons de l'année. Tous les singles du groupe sur un label "major" ont débuté dans le top 10 du classement hebdomadaire Oricon. Le groupe se sépare officiellement le 12 juin 2017 lors de leur dernier concert au Saitama Super Arena, après la sortie d'un ultime album compilant toutes les chansons du groupe (coffret de 6 disques) le mois précédent, en mai. Signification du nom Le caractère "℃" (le degré Celsius) remplace la lettre "C" dans le nom, pour exprimer de la ardeur. le tiret dans le nom n'a pas de signification particulière. Le nom est prononcé en japonais kyūto (キュート). Cute veut dire mignon en anglais. en un coup d'oeil]] thumb|°C-ute SHOCK! thumb|400px Histoire Créé en 2005, °C-ute a été formé à partir des membres du Hello! Project kid qui n'ont pas été sélectionnés pour faire partie des Berryz koubou. Le groupe était initialement composé de 7 membres, jusqu'à janvier 2006 lorsque Tsunku décida de faire entrer Kanna Arihara des Hello ! Project Eggs au sein du groupe qui sera au nombre de 8 membres. Le groupe débutera sur un label indépendant en mai 2006 avec le single Massara Blue Jeans, seulement offert à l'extérieur lors de concerts du Hello ! Project. En Octobre 2006, Megumi Murakami quitte volontairement le groupe peu de temps après que des photos d'elle en compagnie d'un ami de coeur circulent sur Internet. Elle annoncera son départ durant un concert du Hello ! Project en disant qu'elle souhaite poursuivre ses études. Le groupe, maintenant composé de 7 membres, débutera officiellement sur un label majeur (le premier qui ne sera pas disponible qu'aux concerts H ! P) en février 2007 avec le single Sakura Chirari. Grâce à ce single, elles deviendront le plus jeune girl band auquel le premier single débutera dans le top 10 de l'Oricon, un record qui appartenait auparavant aux Morning Musume mais dorénavant battu par les °C-ute. Kanna Arihara quittera le groupe en juillet 2009 (suite à son absence de quelques mois pour malformation du pied) pour retrouver une vie normale. Après Megumi Murakami et Kanna Arihara c'est Erika Umeda qui quitte à son tour les °C-ute en octobre 2009 pour poursuivre sa carrière dans la mode. Elle sera la seule °C-ute, à ce moment là, a avoir une graduation. En ce qui concerne Erika, elle a intégré une agence de mannequinat, il y a peu de temps, à la surprise général de tous les fans de Arihara Kanna, elle fait actuellement son comeback dans le mannequinat, tout comme Erika. Les °C-ute sont dorénavant stable et reste à 5. Jusqu'à ce Jour les °C-ute ne se sont jamais produit ailleurs du Japon. Un Concert pour elles a été annoncé en France "°C-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ qui aura lieu à la Cigale le 5 Juillet 2013. Elles sont revenues en France en juillet 2014 avec les Berry Kobo. 2005 ℃-ute est formé en 2005 avec les Hello! Project Kids qui n'ont pas été sélectionnées pour faire partie de Berryz Koubou. 2006 Le groupe est initialement composé de sept membres, jusqu'en janvier 2006 lorsque Tsunku décide d'ajouter Kanna Arihara des Hello! Project Egg comme huitième membre. Le groupe débute sur un label indépendant en mai 2006 avec le single Massara Blue Jeans, seulement offert aux spectateurs lors de concerts du Hello! Project. En octobre 2006, Megumi Murakami quitte le groupe peu après la diffusion sur Internet de photos de sa vie privée, officiellement pour poursuivre ses études. 2007 Le groupe, réduit à sept membres, démarre véritablement avec un label majeur en février 2007 avec le single Sakura Chirari, devenant le plus jeune girls band dont le premier single débute dans le top 10 de l'Oricon, record qui appartenait auparavant aux Morning Musume. En 2007, les membres de ℃-ute sont sélectionnées avec deux autres groupes du Hello! Project, Morning Musume et Berryz Kôbô, pour participer au prestigieux évènement musical télévisé de fin d'année, le Kôhaku Uta Gassen. Elles y interprètent le single Tokaikko Junjô suivi de LALALA Shiawase no Uta. Cette chanson, originellement composée pour le numéro du Kôhaku et dévoilée seulement quelques jours avant la diffusion, est annoncée plus tard comme étant le prochain single du groupe. 2008 En juillet 2008, des photos de Kanna Arihara en compagnie d'un possible petit ami sont publiées dans la presse, mais contrairement à son ex-collègue deux ans auparavant, elle ne quitte pas le groupe. 2009 Elle est cependant mise en repos en février 2009 pour une durée indéterminée, officiellement suite à une malformation du pied, et annonce finalement son départ définitif du groupe et du Hello! Project en juillet 2009, pour continuer ses études. Les ℃-ute continuent désormais à six. Le 1er août 2009, le départ de Erika Umeda est annoncé. Elle quitte les °C-ute le 25 octobre 2009, avec l'intention de se lancer dans le mannequinat. Contrairement à Megumi Murakami et Kanna Arihara, elle est "graduée" lors d'une cérémonie d'adieu au terme d'un concert. Membres Members au moment de la séparation du groupe *Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美; Rouge) Leader *Nakajima Saki (中島早貴; Bleu) *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理; Rose) *Okai Chisato (岡井千聖; Vert) *Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞; Jaune) Anciens Membres *Murakami Megumi (村上愛; Gris) (quitte le 31 Octobre 2006) *Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜; Rouge) (quitte le 9 juillet 2009) *Umeda Erika (梅田えりか; Jaune) (graduée le 25 Octobre 2009) Discographie Singles Indépendant # 6 mai 2006 : Massara Blue Jeans (Indépendant) # 3 juin 2006 : Soku Dakishimete (indépendant) # 9 juillet 2006 : Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (indépendant) # 29 juillet 2006 : Wakkyanai (Z) (indépendant) # 20 mars 2008 : Koero! Rakuten Eagles (single spécial) Major Singles # 21 février 2007 : Sakura Chirari # 11 juillet 2007 : Meguru Koi no Kisetsu # 17 octobre 2007 : Tokaikko Junjou # 27 février 2008 : LALALA Shiawase no Uta # 23 avril 2008 : Namida no Iro # 30 juillet 2008 : Edo no Temari Uta II # 26 novembre 2008 : FOREVER LOVE # 15 avril 2009 : Bye Bye Bye! # 1er juillet 2009 : Sochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu # 16 septembre 2009 : EVERYDAY Zekkouchou # 6 janvier 2010 : SHOCK! Albums # 25 octobre 2006 : Cutie Queen Vol.1 # 18 avril 2007 : (2) Mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ # 12 mars 2008 : 3rd ~Love Escalation!~ # 28 janvier 2009 : 4 Akogare MY STAR # 24 février 2010 : SHOCKING 5 # Compilations # 18 novembre 2009 : Nan Desu ! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita ! 1 # DVDs ;Concerts * 6 décembre 2006 : ℃utie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE * 18 avril 2007 : ℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ * 18 juillet 2007 : ℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ * 21 novembre 2007 : ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~ * 26 novembre 2007 : Cutie Circuit 2007 MAGICAL CUTIE Kansyasai (vendu exclusivement par l'intermédiaire du fanclub) * 19 décembre 2007 : ℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Hôkago no Essence~ * 2 juillet 2008 : ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ * 9 juillet 2008 : Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ℃-ute Tracks (avec les Berryz Koubou) * 12 novembre 2008 : ℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ * 17 décembre 2008 : ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~September 10th is ℃-ute Day~ * 22 juillet 2009 : C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru - AB°C ;Autres DVDs * 6 septembre 2006 : Music V Tokushū 1 ~Cutie Visual~ * 5 septembre 2007 : Neru Ko wa ℃-ute Emissions Radio * Cutie Party * ℃-ute Yajima Maimi no I My Me Maimi~ (emission hebdomadaire de Maimi Yajima) TV * Hello Pro Hour episode 1 : Megumi Murakami * Hello Pro Hour episode 2 : Maimi Yajima * Hello Pro Hour episode 3 : Erika Umeda * Hello Pro Hour episode 4 : Airi Suzuki * Hello Pro Hour episode 5 : Saki Nakajima * Hello Pro Hour episode 6 : Chisato Okai * Hello Pro Hour episode 7 : Kanna Arihara * Hello Pro Hour episode 8 : Mai Hagiwara * Hello Pro Hour episode 20 : Megumi Murakami, Airi Suzuki * ℃-ute has come. * Berikyū! * Yorosen Diver Récompenses *26 novembre 2007 : Best Hits Kayousai Newcomer Award (nommé) *12 décembre 2007 : 40th Japan Request Awards (nommé) *30 décembre 2007 : 49th Japan Record Awards (Best New Artist Award) Photobooks * 21 septembre 2006 : Hello!Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land * 21 février 2007 : So Cute! * 16 avril 2007 : Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 ~Hajimatta yo ! CUTIE SHOW~ * 4 octobre 2007 : Magical Cutie Tour * 18 juillet 2008 : Berryz Kamen Cutie Ranger - Photobook Live and Document Version Concerts *21 septembre 2006 : Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute in Hello!Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land (avec les Berryz Koubou) * 11 avril 2007 : ℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert Live Shashinshuu Hajimatta Yo! Cutie Show * 4 octobre 2007 : 2007 Summer ℃-ute's Traveling Diary * 4 juillet 2008 : Berryz Kamen VS Cutie Ranger Live Shashinshuu Stage version * 4 juillet 2008 : Berryz Kamen VS Cutie Ranger Live Shashinshuu Document version cs:℃-ute de:℃-ute en:℃-ute es:℃-ute it:℃-ute ja:℃-ute